


Lightning

by Ailec_12



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Angst, Brotherly feels, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Introspection, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailec_12/pseuds/Ailec_12
Summary: “What’s the matter, scared of a little lightning?”“I’m not overly fond of what follows.”





	Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariagvogel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariagvogel/gifts).



> Going through old works, I found this little thing and thought I'd post it. It was written sometime in 2017, although never published anywhere. I'm not even sure what prompted me to write it, but I'm sure my friend Mary was involved somehow, so this is for you, darling.  
> I hope you like it and leave a comment to let me know what you think.

“What’s the matter, scared of a little lightning?” The question was taunting and came out of ignorance.

“I’m not overly fond of what follows,” Loki answered simply.

* * *

The echo of thunder always meant something unpleasant was taking place —for both Odinson brothers. When they were mere younglings, they would stop their play, look up at the heavy rain falling from the enraged dark sky and frown at the same time. Thor would utter some reassurance, of course, either false or believed. Loki’s frown would deepen as he debated whether to speak up or not.

Later, Father would receive them and they would learn a battle had been lost or a revolt had had a bloody outcome. In those earlier years, Odin was the reason why the sky was displeased. Only Mother was once the source of such great anger. That day, the earth _trembled_.

As the brothers grew up and their destiny took shape, Thor was gifted with Mjölnir, whereas Loki was saddled with a moniker that he would make his own, _Trickster_. Stormy days, then, belonged to the golden prince.

Up until that moment, they had been on the same page. Neither of them felt wary of lightning and, if they had once been scared of it, their royal burden stopped them from clinging to childish fears. They had just found comfort in one another’s presence while bad news waited to reveal themselves. From then on, however, that complicity was lost, as it no longer made sense for Thor to go to his brother’s chambers and listen to finely spun tales until the sky cleared up.

As a matter of fact, most of the time Loki was the cause of the storm. And yet, he was not the storm. He would never be the natural force that mortals feared and worshipped.

Eventually, just listening to the lightning sent him further and further down the spiral, finding no obstacles to his fall. The tricks he pulled on Thor’s friends no more sought his brother’s complicity. Rage would paint his powerful features and Loki, slender and cunning like a snake, would enjoy it.

Delight came first. Punishment, second.

Mother could hardly object to the latter when her youngest son had harmed noble soon-to-be warriors. Loki never knew how to explain to her that it mattered not. It had been too late by the time he had learnt reputation was a double-edged sword —and an everlasting one at that.

Father’s disappointment, Thor’s rage, even Mother’s strict sense of justice kept pushing him further. That was what he had believed for so many, many centuries, anyway. At the moment, as his enemies carried him exactly where he —where Thanos?— wanted, he knew it was his own nature what had pushed him over the edge —both figuratively and literally. It had pushed him away from his false family, but also away from his race. He felt no loyalty, no lost love for the Jötnar. Now, he only had his nature and his moniker with him.

The trickster flinched, for he knew what the lightning meant. He looked up, even though he could not see the sky from inside the flying machine. He knew Thor was furious because he had survived. The Asgardian’s anger had not felt a concern of his for ages, though, and on the whole he felt little nowadays. He just hoped it would not ruin Thanos’s plans — _his_ plans.


End file.
